Katastrofe
by Morganite Iona
Summary: [Namjin] Karena di kamus Namjoon, tidak ada yang tidak bisa didapatkannya. Termasuk mendapatkan Seokjin untuk berada di sisinya.
1. Prolog

**Katastrofe**

**BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

**Penulis tidak mengklaim apa pun selain plot cerita.**

* * *

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa Kim Namjoon adalah orang baik. Namjoon yang rutin menyumbangkan hartanya untuk panti asuhan dan juga kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Namjoon yang rutin hadir di acara bakti sosial. Namjoon yang selalu rutin memberikan bantuan. Bagaimana pun juga, Namjoon adalah pria dermawan dan baik hati.

"Kau benar-benar malaikat, Namjoon."

"Saya bukan malaikat." Namjoon tersenyum kepada Biarawati tua di depannya. Dia membalas genggaman Biarawati yang merupakan pemilik panti asuhan ini, yang Namjoon selalu kirimi hadiah menjelang natal atau saat _event_ tertentu yang special untuknya.

Karena Namjoon tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian dan tidak memiliki orang tua. Dia sangat tahu, bagaimana hidup dan tidak pernah merasakan namanya saudara. Seperti dia tercipta tanpa ada yang menyukainya. Seperti dia tercipta tanpa ada yang mencintainya.

Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak panti asuhan yang bernyanyi untuknya. Biarawati tua yang tadi menggenggam tangannya yang memimpin nyanyian tersebut. Senyuman anak-anak itu menunjukkan mereka tidak memiliki dosa. Tidak seperti Namjoon yang menutupi dosanya dari Tuhan.

Dosa….

Namun, semua orang selalu punya sisi gelapnya bukan? Termasuk Namjoon yang seringkali dianggap malaikat oleh orang lain. Namjoon sadar jika dirinya seorang pendosa dan semua sumber dosanya berasal dari satu orang. Satu orang yang memunculkan semua sifat tergelapnya.

Sisi Namjoon yang kejam.

Sisi Namjoon yang buta akan cinta.

Sisi Namjoon yang egois.

Mendadak, Namjoon merenung, kemudian dia melirik semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Biasanya dia tidak merasakan ini, tapi entah kenapa hari itu dia ingin kabur. Apalagi jika mengingat seseorang yang berada di rumah sakit keluarga Namjoon di Busan.

"Seokjin…," panggil Namjoon lirih. Dia kembali menyadari semua dosa-dosanya jika mengingatnya. Namun, ini percuma, karena ketika dia berdekatan dengan dosa itu, Namjoon melupakan segalanya. Termasuk rasa penyesalannya sekarang.

Kim Namjoon … adalah orang jahat di sini.

* * *

_**Jadi saya memutuskan untuk re-writing cerita tahun 2017. Semoga yang ini cepat update karena saya punya ceritanya tinggal menentukan ending ceritanya seperti apa. Serta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Dua Tahun yang Lalu

**Katastrofe**

**BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

**Penulis tidak mengklaim apa pun selain plot cerita.**

* * *

Pagi itu, Namjoon terpaku pada meja makannya.

Tadi malam dia tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, tetapi yang jelas Namjoon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. _Hangover_ masih dirasakannya hingga sekarang. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tadi malam, sepertinya Namjoon melayangkan tinju kepada beberapa orang. Dia sendiri lupa siapa saja yang menjadi korbannya. Namun, yang jelas uangnya lebi dari cukup untuk membuat para korbannya bungkam.

"Ada tamu?" Namjoon bertanya pada sekretaris Min. "Aku tidak butuh sarapan seperti ini, aku sudah bosan."

Namjoon memang tidak berkeinginan untuk sarapan pagi, tetapi dia tetap duduk ditempatnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping kanan, ada segerombolan burung-burung di pinggiran pagar balkonnya. Kemudian Namjoon menopang dagunya, wajahnya sangat malas untuk memulai aktifitas.

Dia ingin bersenang-senang.

"Anda perlu roti atau masakan barat?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan apa pun."

"Tapi anda harus sarapan, _sajangnim_."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menatap burung-burung yang bertengger di balkon. Tidak lama, para burung terbang meninggalkan balkon dan membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, _sajangnim._"

"Tidak juga, hanya terhibur dengan burung-burung itu." Namjoon meminum air mineral sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mereka terbang bebas, tanpa beban. Aku ingin seperti mereka, pergi tanpa beban."

"Semua mahluk memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Orang melihat burung itu terbang bebas, padahal mereka membutuhkan kelompok untuk terbang. Jika terpisah dengan kelompoknya, mereka akan tersesat."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sekretaris Min. Sekretarisnya itu memang jarang berbicara, tetapi jika sekali berbicara dia bisa mengatakan banyak hal yang tidak terduga. Termasuk perkataannya barusan.

"Ada tamu?" ulang Namjoon karena pertanyaannya ini belum ada jawabannya, membuat sekretaris Min berdeham sebentar.

"Anda seharusnya tidak melupakan pernikahan bisnis yang diajukan oleh _haelmoni_ anda, _sajangnim_."

"Oh benar, aku baru ingat," Namjoon kembali meminum air mineral di gelasnya, kali ini hingga habis, "siapa namanya?"

"Kim Seokjin."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mendadak dia ingin menikmati _wine_. Tentu saja sekretaris Min tidak akan mengizinkannya dan hal terakir yang diinginkan Namjoon di pagi yang cerah ini adalah mendengarkan omelan sekretaris Min yang kecepatannya setara dengan rapper.

"Jam berapa dia datang?"

"Seharusnya sekarang, _sajangnim._"

Namjoon menimbang, lalu tersenyum. "Sekretaris Min, ubah jadwalnya menjadi jam makan siang. Bukankah pagi ini kita ada rapat?"

"Baik, saya akan menghubungi Seokjin."

"Ah," Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat atensi sekretaris Min yang tadinya di HP, menjadi sepenuhnya kepada Namjoon, "kirimkan kepadaku data tentang Seokjin. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya."

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

* * *

Namanya Kim Seokjin. Pandangannya cerah, kalau tersenyum dia terlihat sangat manis. Namjoon merasa jika Seokjin tidak memakai pemerah bibir, tapi warna bibirnya sedikit kemerahan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika miliknya menyentuh bibir itu? Warna rambutnya hitam. Usianya lebih tua dua tahun dari Namjoon, tapi dari wajahnya tidak terlihat kalau dia lebih tua darinya.

Saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Seokjin membungkukkan badannya. Entah dia berpura-pura memiliki sopan santun atau memang dia terlahir sebagai orang yang memahami etika. Namjoon jujur saja terkesan, karena selama ini yang ditemuinya adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki etika dan Seokjin seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari kesehariannya.

"Maaf mengubah jadwal."

Seokjin hanya menggeleng pelan, sembari bibirnya tersenyum. Sekretaris Min tidak ikut dalam pertemuan ini, karena dia mengatur beberapa jadwal untuk dikosongkan selama jam makan siang ini. Namjoon tidak biasanya mudah tertarik kepada seseorang, tetapi dia tertarik dengan bibir dan mata Seokjin.

Indah.

"Kim Seokjin?"

"Iya. Anda Kim Namjoon-_ssi_?"

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja tertawa dan membuat Seokjin kebingungan. "Bisakah kita berbicara informal? Jangan formal seperti itu, aku canggung."

"Maaf, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

Senyap setelahnya. Namjoon bingung harus berbicara seperti apa karena kesopanan Seokjin membuatnya sedikit terintimidasi. Jika saja Seokjin yang notabene calon istrinya ini seperti orang-orang yang ditemuinya di kelab malam, mungkin percakapan mereka mengalir begitu saja dan Namjoon sudah mencengkramnya. Namun, dengan Seokjin berbeda. Seolah memiliki kabut tipis disekelilingnya yang membuatnya tidak berani macam-macam seperti yang lain.

"Apa perusahaan keluargamu hampir bangkrut?" Bukan sekali dua kali Neneknya Namjoon mengatur acara perjodohan. Biasanya, Namjoon akan mengagalkannya. Namun, entah kenapa Seokjin terasa spesial dan Namjoon penasaran. "_Haelmoni_ sudah sering melakukan ini, jadi kehadiranmu sudah bisa kutebak mungkin berkaitan dengan perusahaan keluargamu. Mungkin kau membutuhkan bantuan dari perusahaanku."

"Itu benar." Seokjin menjawabnya dengan tenang, kelewat tenang padahal Namjoon sengaja menyamakannya dengan orang-orang terdahulu yang berusaha dijodohkan oleh Neneknya. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi lain Seokjin, karena yang dihadapannya sekarang seperti patung hidup yang dipahat dengan sempurna. Lalu Seokjin tersenyum dan Namjoon berani bersumpah jika itu adalah salah satu senyuman terindah yang dilihatnya. "Namjoon-_ssi_, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkan sahammu, aku membutuhkan hartamu, aku membutuhkan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak, karena aku tidak punya kuasa. Dari dulu, aku tahu kalau diriku disiapkan untuk hal seperti ini."

Namjoon takjub, entah dengan kejujuran Seokjin atau takjub karena Seokjin menyelesaikan semua ucapannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Entahlah, Namjoon tanpa sadar tersenyum dan menautkan jarinya, meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, Seokjin?"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Namjoon-_ssi_?"

"Banyak, saking banyaknya aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." Namjoon menunggu reaksi Seokjin, tapi tidak ada dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menduganya. Ayahku juga memiliki simpanan, jadi akan menjadi anomali jika dirimu hanya memiliki satu kekasih, Namjoon-_ssi_."

"Panggil saja aku Namjoon." Dia melihat wajah Seokjin yang sekarang sudah memiliki ekspresi lain. Tampak tenang, tetapi sebenarnya tidak tenang. Entah kenapa, tatapan mata Seokjin terlihat bersedih, padahal wajahnya dibuat tenang. "Jadi kau tidak mempermasalahkan jika nantinya aku seperti Ayahmu?"

"Itu hakmu. Lagipula aku datang kepadamu dengan tujuan tertentu, jadi kita impas." Seokjin mengatakannnya tanpa beban. "Lagipula kedua orang tuaku menikah karena bisnis. Jadi jalan hidupku tidak akan jauh dari Ibuku nantinya, melihat suaminya bersenang-senang dengan orang lain meski sudah memiliki ikatan sah."

"Kupikir kau akan memintaku untuk memutuskan semua pacarku."

"Tidak perlu. Karena di dunia kita ini sudah biasa."

Namjoon jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah kehidupan Ayah dan Ibunya seperti ini juga? Menikah karena bisnis dan melahirkannya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga. Namjoon tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, karena dia tinggal bersama Neneknya sejak kecil. Meski Neneknya jarang sekali ada untuknya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Minum? Makan?" Namjoon akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena kepalanya sekarang berjalan memikirkan hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Namun, gelengan pelan Seokjin membuat Namjoon semakin kebingungan harus melakukan apa padanya.

Kim Seokjin, apa sebenarnya dirimu?


	3. Chapter 2 - Alasan Malam Itu Ada

**Katastrofe**

**BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

**Penulis tidak mengklaim apa pun selain plot cerita.**

* * *

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Seokjin dan masih bangku perkuliahan. Dari data diri yang Namjoon baca, dia mengambil S2 tentang bisnis meski dia tidak bisa mengingat jelas lebih spesifik jurusan yang Seokjin ambil.

Kemarin, Namjoon meninggalkan Seokjin begitu saja, membuat Neneknya marah-marah karena menurutnya dia terlalu kejam. Padahal malamnya Namjoon menelepon Seokjin.

"Halo Seokjin, di mana kau sekarang?"

"_Aku sekarang ada di rumah, Namjoon-ssi._"

"Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Namjoon berbohong, padahal dia melakukannya ada maksud dan tujuannya. "Juga, besok kau sibuk? _Haelmoni_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

"_Tidak apa-apa, Namjoon-_ssi_,_" ada jeda sesaat, "_besok aku tidak ada acara._"

"Oke, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Baik, Namjoon-_ssi."

Hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Seokjin adalah, Namjoon menunggu di luar dan melihat siapa yang menjemputnya. Namjoon sengaja menunggu di luar tempat pertemuan, ingin mengetahui reaksi Seokjin diperlakukan seperti itu akan seperti apa. Ada bagian kecil dari Namjoon yang tidak suka dan penasaran siapa orang itu, tetapi dia mengabaikannya karena menurutnya itu bukanlah hal berguna.

Hari ini, Namjoon harus menjemputnya, karena Neneknya ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin. Makan siang lebih tepatnya. Jadi Namjoon sengaja menjemput di kampus Seokjin dan tentu saja memancing perhatian semua orang karena sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna merah terparkir di depan gedung bagian bisnis.

"Namjoon-_ssi_."

"Seokjin," Namjoon balas menyapa dan Seokjin berjalan cepat ke arahnya, seharusnya Namjoon memanggil lelaki itu dengan _hyung_, tapi dia tidak suka, "kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya."

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya diam dan Namjoon tidak suka kesunyian yang canggung ini. Namjoon masih penasaran dengan siapa Seokjin pulang kemarin. Apa orang itu kekasih Seokjin?

"Kemarin…," Namjoon sengaja menggantung ucapannya sebentar dan berdeham, "aku melihat kau pulang bersama dengan seseorang. Apakah dia kekasihmu?" Seokjin menoleh, sementara Namjoon melanjutkan perkataanya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita menikah, sementara kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih," entah kenapa, perkataan Seokjin itu membuat Namjoon lega, lalu dia kembali ditampar realitas saat mendengar lanjutannya, "lagipula seperti perkataanku kemarin, aku membutuhkanmu dan pernikahan ini."

Namjoon kadang lupa, kalau Seokjin menikah dengannya karena bisnis.

"Jadi dia temanmu?" tanya Namjoon yang menghentikan laju mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, bagiku dia adalah _dongsaeng_-ku."

"_Dongsaeng?_" Namjoon mengkonfirmasi. "Kupikir dia menyukaimu."

Seokjin tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Namjoon menyukai tawa itu, entah kenapa terasa spesial. Padahal orang-orang di kelab malam biasanya juga tertawa saat bersamanya, tetapi tidak memberikan sensasi seperti yang Namjoon rasakan sekarang.

"Taehyung? Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Kata-katamu seperti berharap bahwa dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Seokjin tidak langsung menjawab dan menatap Namjoon yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya. Lalu Namjoon mendengarkan pertanyaan Seokjin yang tidak terduga. "Pernahkah kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, Namjoon-_ssi_? Maksudku … pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"

"Kupikir aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku, Namjoon-_ssi_."

Entah kenapa, Namjoon merasa ditantang oleh Seokjin. Ini bukan pertandingan, mereka hanya berada di dalam lingkaran perjodohan. Seharusnya, Namjoon tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata itu. Namun, hal tersebut tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Seokjin seolah memberikan gambaran tentang masa depannya. Seperti suatu hari dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Seokjin dan menjadi gila.

* * *

Nenek Namjoon sangat menyukai Seokjin, terlihat beberapa kali beliau tertawa dengan lelucon yang dilontarkan lelaki itu. Juga, Neneknya ikut bercanda bersama Seokjin yang sepertinya menikmati sesi ini. Namjoon jujur saja tidak menyukai kedekatan itu, bukan karena dia cemburu melihat Seokjin dekat dengan Neneknya. Hanya saja, Namjoon tidak menyukai neneknya dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang terasa palsu.

Neneknya tidak sebaik itu yang mau menyapa orang lain. Namjoon yakin, setelah pernikahan yang diinginkan oleh Neneknya, Seokjin akan diabaikan seperti beliau mengabaikan Namjoon.

"Aku pergi ke kamar." Pamit Namjoon yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Neneknya, sementara Seokjin menatapnya sebentar, sebelum kembali fokus kepada Neneknya.

Namjoon menaiki tangga rumah besarnya dan menuju kamar. Meski sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia merasa bebas selama beberapa saat, ada rasa bersalah yang muncul pada hati kecil Naamjoon karena membiarkan Seokjin mengadapi Neneknya sendirian. Ini rasanya tidak benar-benar baik baginya. Namjoon mengambil pigura yang ada di atas meja kerjanya—yang memang sengaja disatukan dengan ruangan kamarnya agar lebih efisien—dan kemudian melemparkannya ke atas kasur.

Rasanya menyebalkan melihat wajah seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki di pigura itu dan tidak bisa yakin benar kalau mereka adalah orang tua Namjoon. Lalu dia memikirkan perkataan Seokjin tadi, tentang mencintai seseorang. Sepertinya Namjoon tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai, tapi dia sering menyukai orang-orang yang akan dia tiduri.

Apa itu termasuk?

Namjoon mendengkus, dia mendecakkan lidahnya berkali-kali. Karena pertanyaan itu mampu membuat kepala Namjoon sakit.

"Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, jika tahu jawabannya?"

Kepala Namjoon sakit. Rasanya dia ingin melarikan diri ke kelab malam, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Namun, kalau ada Neneknya di rumah, dia tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan bebas atau pulang dengan kondisi mabuk.

"Namjoon-_ssi_?" Namjoon sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Seokjin ada di kamarnya. Tadi dia memang mendengar suara ketukan pintu, tapi Namjoon pikir adalah sekretaris Min. Namun, dia tidak memberikan persetujuan kepada Seokjin untuk masuk dan dia sudah menerobos ke dalam kamarnya. "Eum … apa aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak. Apa urusanmu dengan _halmeoni_ sudah selesai?"

"Iya," Seokjin mengangguk, "_halmeoni _sangat baik, aku senang berada di dekatnya."

"Dia tidak benar-benar baik. Suatu saat kau akan tahu _halmeoni_-ku seperti apa," Namjoon yang tadi duduk, kini sudah berdiri dan memengang kunci mobil, "kuantar kau pulang sekarang?"

"_Halmeoni_ bilang, jika aku harus menginap di sini," Seokjin mengatakannya dengan tenang dan Namjoon meliriknya, "sepertinya kau tidak tahu, Namjoon-_ssi._"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, _haelmoni_ selalu membuat keputusan sesukanya." Namjoon menghela napas. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berbicara dengan _halmeoni_."

Namjoon langsung meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di kamarnya. Karena jelas, Namjoon tidak mau satu kamar dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Neneknya sepertinya ingin membuatnya benar-benar taubat dengan melemparkan tanggung jawab kepada Seokjin. Padahal Namjoon tidak siap dan belum siap dalam waktu dekat ini.

Ketika Seokjin ditinggal sendiri di kamar, dia duduk di tepi ranjang, sambil kepalanya ditolehkan ke segala arah. Seokjin menyadari tidak banyak barang yang ada di ruangan ini. lalu tatapannya jatuh kepada ranjang yang dia duduki. Melihat pigura yang terbalik mendarat di sana. Seokjin mengambil pigura tersebut, melihat foto di sana ada dua orang. Fotonya seperti diambil beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, karena mereka terlihat sangat muda.

Teriakan yang didengarnya membuat Seokjin meletakkan pigura di sampingnya dan tercenung mendengar kelanjutannya.

"_Halmeoni_ tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Bagaimana kami harus berbagi kamar, sementara kami baru bertemu kemarin?!"

Seokjin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah berkekspetasi reaksi Namjoon seperti ini, tetapi mendengarnya langsung membuat bulu kunduknya meremang. Lalu Seokjin bisa mendengar suara tawa dan helaan napas dari nenek Namjoon.

"Dia akan tinggal di sini bersamamu. Seokjin sudah menyanggupinya."

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak ingin, hanya saja karena masa depan keluarganya ada di tangannya, dia harus melakukan segala daya agar berhasil menikahi Namjoon. Meski itu berarti impiannya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sirna.

Namun, mendengar apa yang dikatan Namjoon selanjutnya membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa mengerti penderitaannya.

"Tentu Seokjin menyanggupinya, dia tidak bisa membantah segala otoritas yang ada!"

"Kim Namjoon!" suara tinggi nenek Namjoon membuat Seokjin terlonjak. Dia tidak menyangka jika wanita paruh baya yang ramah kepadanya sampai 5 menit yang lalu bisa membentak seperti itu. Lalu, yang di dengar Seokjin adalah suara lembut yang seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Dia harus bersamamu malam ini."

"_Haelmoni!_"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Seokjin teringat percakapan mereka kalau malam ini nenek Namjoon akan menginap di resort keluarga Kim. Membiarkannya berdua bersama Namjoon di rumah sebesar ini dan mendadak Seokjin merasa takut.

Namun, perasaan itu tidaklah lama karena Seokjin merenung. Namjoon masih mengingat perkataanya tentang tidak bisa membantah dan terkenal penurut. Lelaki itu benar, dia sebenarnya ingin membantah, tetapi tidak berani. Diam-diam, Seokjin senang karena Namjoon mengingat perkataanya. Selama ini Seokjin terbiasa untuk dilupakan, sehingga apa yang dilakukan Namjoon sekarang terasa spesial.


	4. Chapter 3 - Nama Orang Ketiga Itu

**Katastrofe**

**BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment**

**Penulis tidak mengklaim apa pun selain plot cerita.**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Seokjin melihat sofa yang ada di kamar Namjoon. Tidak ada lelaki itu di sana, padahal Seokjin yakin sebelum terlelap tadi malam dia melihat Namjoon tidur di sana.

Apakah dia tiba-tiba pindah ke kamar lain?

Atau malah tidak tidur samasekali?

Menyingkap selimutnya, Seokjin bangkit dari ranjang dan kemudian ia teringat bahwa sekarang tengah mengenakan pakaian Namjoon. Tadi malam Seokjin disuruh memilih sendiri pakaian oleh lelaki itu dan jujur saja Seokjin membutuhkan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mencari celana dalam dan celana yang pas untuk pinggangnya.

Awalnya, Seokjin canggung menggunakan pakaian orang lain. Hanya saja ia teringat sering melakukan hal yang sama dengan meminjam baju Taehyung. Harusnya tidak masalah jika kali ini Seokjin memakai pakaian Namjoon.

"Tidak ada di sini. Di mana bajuku?"

"Mencari sesuatu?" suara itu membuat Seokjin menoleh. Namjoon sudah mengenakan pakaian formal dan wajahnya tampak tidak mengantuk sama sekali. "Mencari bajumu? Bajumu tengah di laundry, setelah ini akan diantar. Tapi _halmeoni_ mengirim baju yang bagus untuk kau kenakan ke kampus."

"Tapi…."

"Jangan kuatir soal baju, _halmeoni_ sangat trendi. Dia tidak akan salah memilihkanmu baju."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah," Seokjin menjelaskan, "tapi aku ada janji dengan temanku jam sebelas nanti. Sepertinya aku harus pulang dahulu."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Apa?"

"Seokjin, aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku."

"_Mianhaeyo_."

Namjoon menghela napas dan teringat perihal tadi pagi yang didengarnya. "_Eomoni_-mu tadi pagi menelepon, bilang kamu tidak bisa makan nasi di pagi hari. Aku sudah menyiapkan roti gandum untuk sarapanmu."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan Namjoon meninggalkannya. Tidak lama kemudian ada beberapa pelayan datang dengan berbagai macam pakaian yang membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya butuh satu, tetapi nenek Namjoon seolah-olah membawa satu toko untuk dipakaian kepada Seokjin. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas lelah.

Seokjin tidak membutuhkan semua kemewahan ini. Ia hanya butuh kepastian orang yang dicintainya mencintainya balik

* * *

Namjoon tahu dirinya yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Seokjin untuk bertemu temannya. Hanya saja, bukan teman yang satu ini yang diharapkannya hadir. Seolah Namjoon sengaja mengantar calon pendampingnya untuk bertemu dengan selingkuhannya. Meski Seokjin bilang mereka tidak punya hubungan spesial, tetap saja di mata Namjoon mereka memiliki suatu hubungan.

"Ini yang namanya bertemu dengan temanmu?"

"Kami sudah membuat janji sejak lama," Namjoon melirik Taehyung yang memberikan senyuman, tetapi lelaki itu merasa bahwa dia tengah diremehkan, "lagipula kami hanya makan siang bersama."

"Hanya makan siang bukan?"

"Tentu." Kali ini Taehyung yang menjawab dan membuat Namjoon meliriknya.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bicara, Taehyung."

"Namjoon-_ssi_...," Seokjin memanggil nama calon suaminya itu, karena dia seperti hendak mencari gara-gara dengan Taehyung di tempat ramai seperti ini.

Mereka bertiga ada di pinggir jalan. Di dekat jalanan itu ada halte bus dan sudah banyak orang yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Seokjin tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka.

"Tidak ada waktu malam," Seokjin tanpa sadar mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Namjoon, "begitu selesai dengan urusanmu, kau harus menghubungiku dengan segera dan aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak ada waktu malam? Kupikir kami akan nonton." Celetukan Taehyung membuat Namjoon merasa dia tengah diejek dan dia tidak suka diejek.

"Hubungi aku setelah selesai makan siang," Namjoon melirik Taehyung dan menahan tangannya agar tidak melayangkan tinju ke wajah pemuda itu, kemudian kembali menatap Seokjin, "ingat kau akan menikah denganku."

Setelah itu, Namjoon berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sampai di dalam mobil, dia menggemerutukkan giginya karena melihat Seokjin berbincang-bincang dengan Taehyung dan kemudian Namjoon melihat lelaki itu mengusap kepala Seokjin. Sialnya, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih dan itu membuat Namjoon kesal.

"Aku tidak cemburu," Namjoon bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mendengkus, "hanya kesal, karena aku justru seperti supirnya yang mengantarnya untuk pergi kencan."

Menyalakan mobilnya dan dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Taehyung dan Seokjin tentu melihatnya dan keduanya saling berpandangan, kemudian Seokjin memutuskan pandangan dari Taehyung untuk kembali memandangi mobil Namjoon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Seokjin menoleh. "Dia tampak marah."

"Tapi kita sudah berjanji, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Dia tampak cemburu."

Seokjin kaget, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin. Kami baru mengenal dan dia tidak akan semudah itu mencintai seseorang."

"Kamu yakin sekali."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya kalut. Takut membayangkan jika Namjoon benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. Karena ia tidak mengharapkan cinta Namjoon, ia hanya mengharapkan hartanya dan sudah berencana akan bercerai dengannya setelah beberapa tahun pernikahan. Setidaknya setelah perusahaan keluarganya stabil dan juga ini akan Seokjin bahas dalam perjanjian pra nikah nanti.

* * *

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa menerima pernikahan itu?" pertanyaan Taehyung saat mereka tengah makan siang membuat Seokjin yang tengah mengunyah makanan, menghentikan kunyahannya.

Seokjin memaksa menelan makanannya dan tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu mau membawaku kabur dan kita berdua menikah?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan Seokjin tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan melakukannya, Taehyung. Karena kamu tidak mencintaiku dan mencintai seseorang yang nyatanya tidak mencintaimu balik."

"Apakah pernikahan harus berlandaskan dengan cinta?" tanya Taehyung. "Apa berlandaskan nyaman saja tidak cukup?"

"Menurutmu, Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas ini lagi."

"Aku tahu kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak dan kamu masih memikirkan cinta pertamamu." Perkataan Seokjin membuat Taehyung tidak jadi menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya,

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan garpunya di piring. "Aku nyaman bersamamu, kita bisa menikah tanpa cinta dan melakukan semuanya dengan kata nyaman. Tapi aku takut melukaimu," lalu dia memandang Seokjin, "tapi jika aku membiarkanmu terluka dengan menikahi Namjoon, apa aku perlu membawamu kabur?"

Lalu mereka sama-sama tertawa, meski salah satunya tertawa palsu. Bagi Seokjin, Taehyung lebih dari seorang adik untuknya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya dan Seokjin hanyalah pelampiasan semata. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun karena mengharapkan Taehyung. Ia sebenarnya mencintai Taehyung dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk lelaki itu.

Hanya saja ketika pilihan menikah dengan lelaki lain datang dan tidak bisa ditolak, Seokjin harus berpisah dengan Taehyung. Melupakan janjinya untuk terus bersama dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya, bukan sekali ini saja Taehyung mengajukan sebuah pernikahan. Hanya saja, selalu didasarkan oleh rasa nyaman dan bukan cinta.

Seokjin egois, ia ingin dicintai oleh Taehyung.

Bagi Seokjin, tidak masalah ia sakit karena pernikahannya dengan Namjoon, asalkan tidak sakit dalam pernikahannya bersama Taehyung. Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak saling mencintai, itu tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Di sana, tidak ada cinta sepihak seperti Seokjin mencintai Taehyung.


End file.
